Up The Duff
by Harrypottergirlllllll4life
Summary: Male Preg LV/HP slash Harry Potter has been captured and raped by lord voldemort lucky enough to be freed he returns to the light only to discover a month later he is pregnant fallow harry as he faces the pains of being pregnant what will happen.
1. The Capture

Up The Duff

Chapter 1

Summary: After being captured tortured and raped by lord voldemort harry returns to the light only to find out a month later he is pregnant fallow harry as he goes though the pains of pregnancy. LV/HP slash fiction if you don't like don't read.

This is my first fiction review review review if you want me to continue with it. Btw I own nothing the only thing I own is the plot. Btw I don't have a beta which is why there are any mistakes if you're interested in being my beta please contact me by email.

So we meet again Potter said Thomas Marvolo Riddle "what do you want voldemort spat harry?" I thought it would be more obvious I want to kill you, you have been a pain a thorn in my side for sixteen years and tonight is the night I finally dispose of you once and for all. However before that happens I plan to torture you and break you in the cruelest way possible after all who wants' to die a virgin voldemort laughed again. Harry was starting to get worried now he really did not want to have sex with this monster who you could barley even call a man even more. What's the matter Potter cat got your tongue? "Wow the evil lord voldemort likes to use muggle phrases who would have guessed" Voldemort just sneered at him you won't be laughing soon enough Potter he then proceeded to chain harry to the wall. And uttered the most painful unforgivable cure Crucio.

Harry twitched screamed and thrashed around in pain, Tears were running down his cheeks but he would not give voldemort the satisfaction he would not beg for him to stop he would be brave, As soon as the pain started it ended. Think of that as a little preview of what's coming next potter said voldemort who started to take off his robes exposing a pail and slim stomach.

Sorry but that's it for this chapter let me know if you want me to continue with my story I already have the next chapter done but I don't want to post it unless you guys like this I don't want to waste my time writing for people who don't want to read my story.


	2. Rape and Escape

Authors note: I have decided to change the story to first point of view I think it will improve the story a great deal. If you have any ideas please don't hesitate to email me and let me non also to make up for the last chapter this one will be a lot longer enjoy xoxo. **WARNING ****HEAVY LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!! **

Chapter 2- Rape and Saved

I Could barley control the vomit from leaving my throat, this was really happening lord voldemort the man who has tried to kill me since I was a baby was stripping before me. I closed my eyes hoping I would wake up and find this to be a bad dream but when I opened them it was a nightmare. In front of my face was a giant cock swollen and red just waiting to penetrate my ass? The devil then decided to speak, I am going to enjoy thrusting my cock inside your ass before I watch the light leave your eyes. As soon as he finished saying those words I could feel fire spreading inside my body. I had never felt such pain before, my body felt as though it was being ripped in two. You're so tight harry voldemort grunted as he picked up his pace. I then knew he was close as he dug his fingernails into my thighs and started to fuck me deeper and harder than before. He grunted one last time as he came inside me. I felt him pull out of my ass and watched him dress I was sure tears we streaming down my cheeks. Did that feel good harry he asked but I refused to answer him. You will respect your better's potter he spat in my face I stood up and spat right back at him FUCK YOU voldemort. I closed my eyes ready to face the death I was sure was going to happen any moment now but instead heard a pop. Voldemort was gone but I knew he would be back later I just hoped someone would save me before then. Taking a step back I decided I was tired and proceeded to take a nap I closed my eyes hoping this would not be the last time I did so.

5 hours later

I woke with a start I could hear voices coming down the steps this was it voldemort was back and he brought his death eaters with him, voldemort was finally going to kill me. I closed my eyes hoping he would just make it a quick death. Potter said a voice come on we have to go I opened my eyes to find the person I least expected to be standing there mad eye moody. Wha wha wha my mouth could not form the words I wanted to say. Come on potter I'm here to break you out not have a tea party with you now step back. I felt my numb legs move without my telling them to do so. I watched as moody cast some sort of unknown spell at the lock I figured voldemort would not use just a simple locking spell to keep me in here. Suddenly I heard a click and before I knew it I was being sucked through a tube.


	3. Authors note update notice

Authors note

To all of my readers for the story up the duff I just wanted to let you know why I have not updated in a while.

I have been really busy with school work and getting good grades I don't really have the time (but I promise I will find time)

Also I am suffering a loss in my family my Great Grandmother just passed away yesterday morning and it is really hitting me hard no one in my family who I knew well has ever died before so it's especially hard for me to deal with. So I have a lot on my mind between school work and my Great Grandmothers death

I SHOULD update again by the 25th at the latest but I would really like to have the next chapter up by this Friday

Thank you,

Harrypottergirllllllllll4life


	4. please read urgant

Hey everybody I just wanted to let you all know I am putting "Up the Duff up for adoption I have lost all inspiration to write this story anymore I mean I like it and all but I just don't think I could personally write it which is why I am putting it up for adoption if you would like to adopt this and write it again all you have to do is send me an email first.

By adopting you would agree to send me a link for the new story, And keep the idea of harry getting raped becoming pregnant and voldemort running into harry in diagon ally with his baby and finding out about being the other father then them falling in love.

By you adopting you would get complete control over the story including rights to rewrite the first 2 chapters, and then change the name.

If you would like to adopt email me


	5. How i am choosing the adopter

Ok as I mentioned before I stated up am putting "Up the duff" up for adoption two people (You know who you are) requested to adopt the story I have decided to read one story from both of you and whoever's story I enjoy the best (I will choose a story which appeals to me from both of you so it is fair) will get to adopt my story I am going to read both of your stories right now.

Good luck I'll let you know who one In a few hours


End file.
